A Different Version Of Events
by truemysterys
Summary: {ABSOLUTE COMPLETE AU} Lydia Martin moves to Beacon Hills, and very quickly becomes acquainted with her neighbour.


Lydia Martin had thought that living in a small apartment block, in a small town called Beacon Hills, would be quiet and uneventful.

Well, she had never been more wrong about anything in her life.

She had been getting about two hours of sleep, thanks to the drummer next door. Her air-conditioning stopped working a few weeks ago, so she was a sweaty mess. Her boiler had broken, and the oven was playing up.

So no, Lydia Martin's life was not quiet and uneventful.

She was trying to study up on something for her upcoming AP Math assignment from college, and was also trying to block out the sounds of drumming from next door with some loud, classical music, recorded from some fancy concert. But, it wasn't working very well. And Lydia was going out of her mind.

She mumbled lots of swear words that were incredibly un-ladylike, and started throwing pencils at the wall. She would have to go tell this idiot what was going to happen.

Even if she was in her dressing gown.

Wait, on second thoughts, maybe she should get dressed. And that was something she didn't want to do.

"Oh, I'll do it another time." She muttered under her breath, talking to herself, before finally deciding to go to sleep, and wear sound-cancelling earplugs for the night.

Not exactly an ideal situation.

/\/

"I swear to every god in Heaven." Lydia said angrily, throwing her calculator on her bed in frustration.

Just when she had thought that idiot next door had realised he (she suspected her neighbour was a man, but she wasn't sure) was causing a public disturbance, he started playing those godawful drums again.

And tonight, she was not having it.

She angrily got dressed into a black skirt and a white collared shirt, and shoved on some heels, before checking her makeup and hair. Lydia Martin was going to mean business, and that meant looking as good as she could.

After letting her hair fall down in waves, and re-applying her mascara, she walked over to her loud neighbor's door.

And obviously, it didn't open, because who could hear knocking at your door compared to your incredibly loud drumming? She would have to find another way to piss him off.

She stomped down the stairs to where security was, and said a hello to Malia, the night security guard.

"How the bloody hell is his drumming so loud?" Lydia shouted, looking around for a spare room key.

"Who, Stiles?" Malia asked, and when Lydia looked confused, she expanded, "Stiles is the drummer. We're exes, so if you want his room key, I have it." She said, and Lydia moved over to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. It's really annoying for me, and for you. How far away are you from it?" Malia asked.

"Next door." She muttered, frustrated.

Malia winced, before finally getting the key out of her bag, and Lydia running off up the stairs.

She decided to knock on the door one more time, because who knew what this Stiles was like.

Thankfully, he must have been having a break or something, because he opened the door, looking sweaty.

And incredibly attractive.

"Um, hi." Stiles said awkwardly, messing around with his hair, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lydia Martin, and I live in the flat next door. And your incredibly ridiculous drumming is disturbing my studying for my AP Math exam, which is in exactly a month, a week, and two days. So if you could please stop causing a public disturbance, and leave my eardrums in peace, I would gladly appreciate it." She said angrily, before storming off, "Oh, wait." She said, throwing his spare key at his door.

"Is that my key?" He asked incredulously.

"Give my love to Malia!" She sang, before slamming her own door.

"What the hell?" Stiles mumbled, before walking in shock back to his room.

/\/

It had been a week, and thankfully, Stiles had stopped playing his useless drums.

But that didn't mean it was quiet.

No, he had now taken to playing rock music at every possible opportunity. It was like he was taunting her. Did he have no idea how important this exam was for her?

Well, he would do now.

She had just been on a date, a waste of space called Jackson, he was in love with himself, so thankfully she looked amazing.

And her stiletto heels made her look like a goddess, she thought.

She walked over to Stiles' door, and knocked on it angrily.

But Stiles didn't open the door.

"Oh, hi. Who are you?" His friend asked. He had tanned skin and really soft brown hair, and a tattoo on his arm. He wasn't her type, but she could always appreciate a male specimen.

"I'm the next door neighbor of the imbecile who lives here, so could you please get him so I can shove a stiletto heel in his eye?" She said, with force.

"Um, why don't you come in?" He said shyly, and Lydia stormed into the apartment.

The first thing she realised, was how much of a mess the place was. Dirty dishes in the sink, all the doors open, and a lot of pieces of paper flying around.

"Hey, Scott-" Stiles started to yell, but stopped immediately when he saw Lydia glaring at him, "Oh, hi Lydia."

But Lydia was glaring at his chest. He was only wearing some loose jeans, so she could see his abs. That just boosted his appearance by a ton. But that didn't mean Lydia wasn't incredibly angry.

"It seems you didn't understand my request. I have an exam in twenty eight days, and I have been unable to study due to your incredibly loud playings of the Rolling Stones and Guns 'N' Roses. Whilst I can appreciate old school rock bands, I do not enjoy listening to them when I have incredibly crucial work to do. So please stop playing this music, or I will come over and physically break any sort of music devices you might own in this hellhole of a flat." She said, before turning on her heel and storming back into her flat, fuming.

"Well, that was interesting." Scott said finally, still feeling a bit shocked and overwhelmed.

"You're telling me. How can I piss her off now?" Stiles said, grinning madly. Scott just shook his head in disbelief.

"You're absolutely crazy, you know that?" Scott said. And Stiles just nodded, before rummaging through his vinyl collection.

/\/

One simple day of peace seemed too much to ask now. She couldn't even have sex with her hookup, she thought he was called Aiden, because he insisted now on playing AC/DC or Metallica at all hours of the day. And that was not music Lydia wanted to listen to when she was horny.

She had had enough. There was no way in hell Stiles was going to get away with it this time.

"Stiles, open this fucking door right now!" She yelled angrily, "Or I will physically break it down and smash your stupid head in with it!"

She kept pounding on the door, hoping that at some point it would open.

And that's when she saw Scott and a little oriental girl walk up the stairs.

"Oh, Lydia. Hi!" Scott said happily, reminding her of a puppy. But he instantly grimaced when he saw her angry expression, "Right. Stiles being his usual loud, ignorant self again?" Scott asked, and Lydia's glare was all the answer he needed.

"Wait, this is the girl Stiles has been trying to piss off? I thought he fancied-" the girl was cut off by Scott's very well-timed kiss on her lips.

"No, Kira." His expressive eye gestures told an entirely different story, and this Kira girl nodded in an exaggerated manner.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong person." She smiled shyly, before running down the stairs again, with Scott in tow.

Now Lydia was confused. And frustrated. And, oh god, who bloody knew? Why was Stiles so unbelievably attractive? She couldn't be angry when a guy had abs like that! And the hair...

"Stiles!" She yelled, now deciding to kick the door as well as punch it.

"Okay, okay." She heard a moan, as the music was turned off and Stiles eventually opened the door.

"Oh, Lydia. Hi?" He said unsurely, and Lydia just glared.

"Why is it you keep playing this music? Do you think it will make me fancy you back?" She asked angrily, and Stiles face slowly turned red.

"Okay, I really should have taken Scott's advi-" The end of the sentence was cut off, by Lydia hitting him in the arm.

"You're the biggest idiot I have ever had the displeasure of meeting in my entire life!" She yelled angrily, as Stiles starting nursing his arm.

He was about to apologize profusely, when Lydia grabbed him by the shoulders, brought him down to her level and smashed her lips against his.

It took him a few seconds to understand what exactly was going on, but when he did, he immediately started moving his mouth against hers, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and slowly let her tongue into his mouth, as she tangled her arms around his neck.

The two of them kept making out for about a minute longer, before Lydia pulled away, and jumped elegantly on the floor.

Her lips were swollen, lipstick and her eye makeup smudged, her hair a bit messy, and her expression dazed.

"Right." She said simply, before strutting back into her apartment yet again, and closing the door.

Stiles quickly ran to his phone, and rang up Scott.

"The eagle has officially landed, my friend. Code fucking red!" Stiles whispered happily, and he could feel Scott rolling his eyes at the other end.

"What is the need for this stupid code? Did you get Lydia or not?" Scott asked impatiently, and Stiles grinned.

"I got one hell of an anger fuelled makeout session, that's what I got!"

"That doesn't mean she wants to be with you, Stiles. That means she was pretty horny." Kira yelled, and Stiles groaned.

"Yeah, I know. But I'll take what I can get." He said happily, before ending the call.

He was getting there, slowly. Now he just had to piss off Lydia even more.

/\/

"Stiles Stilinski, this flat is a pigsty! If you were my son-"

"Technically, I am by marriage."

For the first time, Lydia Martin had been awoken by a woman yelling.

And, it was going to be the last time.

Courtesy of her idiotic neighbor, who had a hilariously ridiculous name. It had to be a nickname, there was no way in hell...

"Mom, please be quiet."

Was that Scott? Stiles had said...

Oh my god, were they brothers? Now that was a plot twist.

But that didn't mean Lydia didn't want to smash his stupid head into a wall. Her exam was in two days, and this was not good for her temper.

"Stiles, shut up!" Lydia yelled, knowing the walls were thin enough for Stiles to hear her.

"Wait, who was that?" The mom asked.

"That was Lydia Martin, Stiles' neighbor who has a raging temper and has kissed Stiles." Scott said matter-of-factly.

"That was one time!" Lydia yelled, "And I need to study, so shut up!"

"Ah, yes, the AP Math exam. Good luck!" Stiles yelled, and Lydia was fuming. She was actually going to murder him.

"Ooh, AP Math!" The Mom yelled, "I can see why Stiles likes you!"

"She's not meant to know that, Mom." Scott said sheepishly, and Lydia was shocked.

Stiles really did like her? That was yet another plot twist.

"Thanks Melissa." Stiles said in annoyance, and Scott and Melissa laughed.

"You can't get a girl by infuriating her until she snogs you, Stiles. You have to actually be nice to her." Melissa said.

"Or, you know, ask her out on a date?" Lydia yelled, and she then heard a crash. Presumably Stiles falling over in shock.

"Stiles just fell over in shock." Scott said, and Lydia fistpumped. There go her Sherlock senses again.

"Really?" Stiles said, after he had gotten up.

"Yeah, and leave a girl alone to study!" She yelled, before moving into a different room.

"I could become a love doctor at this rate!" Stiles yelled happily, and Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming, yeah?" Melissa said, "And start cleaning up!"

"Oh, yeah. Should probably do that." Stiles said sheepishly, picking up a wrapper off the floor.

/\/

"Allison!" Lydia yelled.

"Lydia!" Allison replied.

"Isaac!" Isaac said, feeling incredibly left out.

"Yes, hello Isaac. How's the job?" Lydia asked, after the two girls had hugged.

"Yeah, it's great. Loads of jealous girls, vying for my attention..." Isaac droned off, and Allison hit him in the arm.

"He keeps trying to make me kiss him, it's so annoying. I don't like PDA!" Allison said.

"PD-What now?" Isaac asked, very confused, and Lydia laughed. That was very like Isaac.

"Public Displays of Affection. PDA." Lydia said, in her usual dictionary-esque manner.

"And here we see the living, walking dictionary, Lydia Martin!" Allison yelled, and her and Isaac high-fived. They were the cutest couple.

But that didn't stop Lydia from pretending to throw up at the lovey-dovey antics.

"Anyway, how's your love life going?" Allison asked, and Lydia groaned.

"Three, two-" Lydia started.

"Why, hello there!" Stiles burst out of his door, looking very happy and excited.

"Um, hi?" Allison said, but Isaac burst into a fit of laughter, causing Allison to elbow him in the ribs.

"This is Stiles, the biggest pain in the ass I have ever known." Lydia said.

"We're dating." Stiles said proudly.

"Like hell we are!" Lydia yelled.

"You can just feel the sexual tension." He said, looking as though he was madly in love.

"Stilinski, shut your face."

Meanwhile, Allison and Isaac were silently laughing, tears running down their faces.

"Oh my god." Allison choked out finally.

Both Stiles and Lydia turned towards Allison, with the same glare etched onto their faces.

"You're a married couple." Isaac said, having to pause inbetween words to laugh, "It's hilarious."

The two of them continued laughing, and Stiles and Lydia continued glaring.

"Okay, okay, calm. Calm!" Allison said eventually, slapping herself in the face. But immediately burst out laughing when she saw the 'married couple' giving their signature glares at her.

She was so not going to last a week if she had to cope with this.

/\/

Allison and Isaac were laid in Lydia's huge king-sized bed (she decided to take the sofabed for the week), and were cuddling.

"You know, this might be the first time I approve of someone Lydia is dating." Allison said truthfully, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Well, they're not dating. At least I don't think so." He said, and Allison laughed quietly.

"They're kind of like me and you, aren't they? I refused to like you back, until eventually..."

"I am just too sexy to resist." Isaac said smugly, earning a hit in the chest from Allison.

"Yeah, yeah, but we're talking about Lydia and Stiles. We need to get them together."

"We're here for a week. How in hell are you going to pull it off?"

"Don't you mean us, Isaac?"

"No, I mean you. I don't want to get attacked by that virago!" He said loudly, looking genuinely terrified. But, to be fair, he had been hit quite a lot by Lydia in the time they have been friends.

"Well, I will do it the only way I know how. Tons of alcohol." She said proudly, and her and Isaac high-fived again.

"Should I try employ some of the male specimen to help Stiles out?" Isaac asked.

"Um, yeah. Hang on, she mentioned a guy named Scott. We need to get Scott."

Little did Isaac know, she was thinking of a Scott she knew. A Scott she knew from a long time ago, and she hoped this Scott was not the one she had loved.

/\/

"Hey, Stiles!" Scott yelled, walking into the apartment block, when he was tackled down by a stranger, "Hey!"

"Are you Scott?" He asked.

"Yeah! Now get off!"

He did.

"Oh, cool. I'm Isaac. Um, I need your help getting Stiles and Lydia together." He said, and Scott saw his attacker, Isaac, was a lankly man with curly brown hair, and a sheepish smile.

"Okay, so... How?"

Then in walked somebody Scott thought he would never see again.

"Allison?" Scott exclaimed.

"Scott?" Allison asked.

"Isaac?" Yet again, Isaac yelled feeling left out, "How do you know each other?"

"We were... Friends, when I lived in Beacon Hills for a while. With my parents. Before Mom..." Allison drifted off, not wanting to mention her mother's death. Or, really, her connection to Scott. Why was it him?

"Well, if this wasn't awkward enough, let's go see the happy couple!" Isaac yelled, finding the situation incredibly uncomfortable for him to be in.

The two exes nodded, before climbing up the stairs and going their seperate ways. Well, not all that seperate. Next door.

"Lydia!" Allison yelled as she walked into her friends apartment, watching as she put down her trashy magazine and can of Diet Coke to glare at her, "Oh, don't look happy to see me." She said sarcastically.

"What are we doing?" Lydia asked bluntly, looking very unamused.

"We're having a girls night! We're going to watch rom-coms, eat cake, and drink too much alcohol! Because yay!" Allison said, looking like an excited little kitten.

And Lydia could never say no to her best friend when she pulled her little kitten face. And Allison knew it.

"Fine, fine. But you're going out to buy ingredients for cocktails. I am not using my credit card for bottles of tequila and rum." She said, grabbing her coat and shoving on some sneakers.

"Yes!" Allison whispered, feeling incredibly proud of herself. Quickly, she grabbed her phone, to text Isaac that the plan was working. And Isaac replied with a thumbs up emoji.

Her boyfriend was an absolute, complete, dork. And she loved him for it.

/\/

After two glasses of Rosé wine, one Cosmopolitan cocktail, three shots of tequila and then four shots of vodka, Lydia was officially intoxicated.

And she hadn't noticed Allison clearly restraining from too much alcohol, having only drank the wine and one shot of vodka. So she was still functioning like a normal human being, and knew what she had to get out of Lydia.

That was why she invited everyone around (Scott, Kira, Isaac, Malia and Stiles), for a game of Never Have I Ever. And, thanks to Isaac and Scott, Stiles was also incredibly drunk. And that was after two beers. Lightweight.

"Okay, Never Have I Ever... Had a threesome!" Kira yelled happily, clearly a little bit tipsy, and Isaac lowered a finger in shame.

"Isaac?" Allison screeched.

"It was before we had met!" He replied, feeling guilty. Everyone else just started laughing.

"Genders? Like, was it two girls, two guys?" Stiles asked, almost falling over in Scott's crotch. That would have been awkward.

"A girl and a guy... I'm not proud of it!" Isaac yelled, and Malia burst into laughter. She had managed to get the night off, and was only doing this so Stiles would "pipe the fuck down" at night when she wanted to work.

"Well, now that's sorted, it's my go!" Isaac shouted, whilst hitting Malia lightly on the head, "Never Have I Ever walked into a trashcan!"

Allison and Kira both lowered a finger, and when they noticed each other, burst out laughing. And start saying things that nobody could understand, dispersed with loud bursts of laughter.

"Um, Never Have I Ever fancied Stiles." Allison said when she had calmed down, and everyone except Stiles and Lydia drew in a breath. This was make or break time. And was very intense.

And Lydia lowered a finger, grinning madly.

"He's just so hot! Have you seen his abs?" Lydia asked Allison, her pupils incredibly dilated, "I mean, damn!"

And everyone breathed out again. Very intense. Now it was Lydia's turn to ask something hilarious.

"Right, Never Have I Ever, um... Been with someone of the same sex!" She yelled.

"For god's sake!" Isaac yelled angrily, lowering a finger. He was never having a threesome again.

Malia also lowered a finger, shouting, "I'm bi! Of course I have!".

Kira also did, making Scott incredibly shocked.

"Really?" He asked.

"Experimenting. That's all I need to say." She said proudly, and Malia high-fived her, apparently feeling proud,

"Right, I'll go then. Never Have I Ever fancied Lydia." Malia said, and everyone crossed their fingers. Well, except Scott. He knew the answer, due to Stiles and his idiotic flirting methods.

And, true to his word, Stiles lowered a finger.

"God, her eyes, her hair..." He droned off, before falling asleep into Scott's lap.

"Right, well... I'll just... Um, go." Scott said, grabbing his best friend by the shoulders and dragging him out of Lydia's apartment.

"Come on, everyone, out. We've had enough to drink!" Allison yelled, clearly the voice of authority, and it took a few minutes before only Allison and Lydia were in the apartment.

"Where did," Lydia hiccuped, "Everyone go?"

"Scott and Stiles are next door, along with Isaac, and Kira and Malia are going to stay at Malia's for the night. Whilst you are probably going to puke, and then go to sleep." Allison said, and Lydia smiled.

"Okay." She mumbled, before shuffling into the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. Attractive.

Allison walked into the toilet to find Lydia passed out on the tiled floor, her hair sprawled around her head like a halo.

Of strawberry blonde hair and tiny scraps of sick. Lovely. Truly.

Gods, the things she had to do.

"Right, we're going to bed." Allison huffed, before dragging Lydia by the arms into her bed, not bothering to change her clothes, and proceeding to get in with her. And she fell asleep within minutes.

/\/

"Shit. Shit." Lydia groaned, falling out of bed with a huge crash on the floor. Which woke Allison up.

"Lydia? Lydia!" Allison yelled, until she found Lydia sprawled on her fluffy, pink rug.

"How drunk was I? Because this hangover sucks major dick." She grunted, trying to sit up without feeling faint.

"Um, very? You ended up passing out on your bathroom floor. And revealed some stuff..." Allison droned off.

"What sort of stuff?" Lydia asked angrily, raising her tone of voice.

"Um, stuff about Stiles?"

"Oh god..." Lydia moaned, burying her head in her hands, "How bad was it?"

"Well, if you think you were bad, it was in a game of Never Have I Ever, with us two, Isaac, Scott and Kira, Malia and your dearly beloved Stiles." Allison said, and Lydia groaned again.

"Oh hell."

"Yeah, and after you two lovebirds proclaimed your love to each other, Stiles passed out and fell onto Scott's dick."

"Wait, what?" Oh yeah, that did sound a lot like they had sex. Whoops.

"Not sex, jesus. No, Stiles' face collided with Scott's dick through Scott's trousers. That's when everyone left." Allison said, as Lydia buried her head in her rug.

After Lydia had drunken about ten litres of water (in her view), Allison cooked them some scrambled eggs on toast to try make her feel better. And less hungover.

"Crap!" There was a yell from the next flat, and a crash.

"Bet you that was Stiles." Allison said, laughing, and Lydia agreed.

"Stiles!" Scott then yelled, and that was what made the two girls burst into fits of laughter.

"What do you mean I fell on your dick?" Stiles yelled a few minutes later, whilst the girls were eating their breakfast, making them burst into laughter again, "Shut up!" He then yelled, hitting the wall.

Clearly he had more strength than he realised, as there was a hole in Lydia's living room.

"Stiles, you little piece of shit!" Lydia screamed, glaring through the hole.

"Oh, fuck." He cursed.

"You know you want to!" Allison said, laughing her head off, but stopped when she saw Lydia's angry expression, "Ouch. I can see why Isaac thinks you're a virago."

"He thinks I am a what?! Isaac Lahey, get your stupid ass out here so I can kick it to oblivion!" She yelled, and that was when a very terrified Isaac made his presence known.

"You know what, I have just had a sudden urge to go for a long run. And a fast one too." He said, before dashing out of the door and sprinting down the stairs.

"Isaac!" Allison yelled, before sprinting off after him.

Leaving Lydia and Stiles alone. And awkward. And hungover.

"About last night..." Stiles started, but Lydia walked away. She was not about to have this conversation right now, "No, please, listen to me!" With that request, Lydia turned around, and looked him in the face.

"Alright, a minute. One minute." She said bluntly, and Stiles nodded in thanks.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about us, or whatever we are, so I'll say what I feel. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, and loud person I have ever met. I would never want you to be out of my life, and I have been royally pissing you off this entire time just so I could have some of your attention, even if just for a little while. And whilst I doubt you feel the same way, I'm happy just knowing you." He said, and Lydia was crying, "Oh god, you're crying."

"Ugh, don't look." She said in frustration, turning to go to the bathroom.

"You know, I think you shouldn't care if people see you cry. I think you look really beautiful when you cry."

That made Lydia laugh slightly.

"Only you, Stilinski. Only you." She sighed, before moving away from his line of vision.

Stiles collapsed onto his sofa, his head pounding.

"Well, by all accounts, that could have gone better." Scott proclaimed as he emerged from Stiles' room.

"Well, not all of us are graced with your immense flirting skills, Scotty." He said sarcastically, and Scott plopped onto the sofa next to him.

"You know, she just seems scared. Not of you, you doofus, but of a relationship. Like someone has hurt her, and she is terrified you'll turn out the same. But, what do I know? She could just hate Metallica."

"You take that back. Nobody could hate Metallica."

/\/

Allison and Isaac had finally left, having been 'sexually active' practically any time they could just to annoy Lydia, so she couldn't sleep.

Stiles, well, they hadn't spoken since the whole 'love confession' thing that Stiles did. And she had no idea how to react to it. She liked him, a lot. And he knew it, due to her idiotic drunken antics. So why was she ignoring him?

Scott and Kira were trying to be cupids, and to pay for the hole Stiles punched into Lydia's room to be fixed, but Stiles kept yelling at them every time they tried. She guessed it was because he wanted to be able to talk to her without leaving his apartment, but he could just be a pervert.

She was just settling down on her sofa to read some new fantasy romance book, when all of a sudden Stiles started playing the drums loudly. She thought that immature imbecile would have realised that she hated his playing, but apparently not.

Lydia looked through the hole in the wall, which was surprisingly big, and Lydia was surprisingly small. After a minute of struggling, Lydia quite literally fell into Stiles' flat.

She looked around, seeing loads of papers in neat piles, dishes stacked up on shelves, it was nothing like the mess she last saw. Melissa probably did it, after hearing her yelling a few weeks ago.

She couldn't be bothered to try get Stiles' attention, so she did the only thing she could. She wrote on his wall, and clambered back into her own flat to put in some earplugs and go into a different room.

It was another fifteen minutes, before Stiles emerged out of his drumming room, and walked into his living room.

He was just going to drink some water when he saw the elegantly scrawled note written in permanent marker, etched onto his wall.

 ** _Stop playing your drums at ridiculous times, and you will get something in return -LM x_**

Stiles' eyes widened, and he yelled, "Lydia!"

She emerged from her bedroom, looking as beautiful as she always did in Stiles' view.

"Hi?" She said, then saw Stiles pointing at his wall and she laughed, "Well?"

"I wouldn't call right now a ridiculous time to play the drums." Stiles said in defence, but when he saw Lydia rolling her eyes and walking away, he yelled, "Really?"

"Yes, really." She said sarcastically, "Are you going to stop playing your drums and causing a public disturbance, or not?"

"Depends on what I get in return."

The two of them were now standing face to face, in front of the hole in the wall.

"This." Lydia said simply, leaning up on the tips of her toes, grabbing his neck, and kissing him gently on the lips.

When she pulled away, Stiles looked incredibly confused.

"Right, um, er... Okay." Stiles rambled, "That was, you know, um, good? For me, anyway. Um..."

"Oh, for god's sake." Lydia grumbled, before kissing him again.

They continued kissing, Stiles finally regaining his senses, and when they stopped, Lydia was grinning madly.

"So, a date?" Stiles said hopefully.

"When?"

"Now?"

She kissed him again quickly, before nodding, and she ran off to get changed.

"Fuck yeah!" Stiles shouted, fist pumping the air.

"I can hear you!" Lydia yelled, and secretly she was smiling. It was so cute to hear someone so happy about seeing her.

"Tough luck!" Stiles replied.


End file.
